<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking with blood by Sinnamon_Role</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112654">Baking with blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Role/pseuds/Sinnamon_Role'>Sinnamon_Role</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bakery, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sex, Smut, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Role/pseuds/Sinnamon_Role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John, a healthy teenager is upset that his cupcakes are not as good as he thinks, until he finds out a secret ingredient that turns his entire world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Maria Reynolds, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. John's first batch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, this story contains multiple explicit torture scenes and smut/18+ scenes. The smut scenes will be getting their own chapters in case somebody would rather skip those types of chapters.</p><p>By the way, none of this is historical or actual fact. The versions displayed here are the interpretations from the musical, but again none of this is true to any real life events, more am i speaking for the chadacters true intentions or anything like that at all.</p><p>Every chapter had been proof read and spell checked, so i apologize for any remaining spelling mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John quickly slipped on some gloves after turning off the oven, opening up the oven door as he took out a fresh tray of newly baked cupcakes. He quickly put the tray down on the counter, quickly closing the oven door again and taking off his gloves. Just to double check, he got a small tooth pick and poked one of the cupcakes with it. After finding that the pastries were complety cooked, he smiled and threw the tooth pick away. It would take a short while for the cakes to cool down, so he decided that he should work on the icing while he waited.</p><p>John quickly got some icing sugar out of one of the cubords, getting a bowl as he dunked a fair bit into it. "Oops!" He exclaimed to himself as he realized he added a bit too much, but it would be fine. These were only simple cupcakes, and a little extra icing wouldn't hurt. He quickly got a spoon, walking over to the sink. He put a little bit of water in and started to stir it, but then put a little bit more in the the icing was easier to stir.</p><p>After confirming that it was just right, he put the bowl down and looked in the cubords, finding some red food colouring and taking it out. He put three drops into the icing, but then added one more for good measure. He quickly put the food colouring back, quickly moving over and starting to stir the icing again. The food colouring that was being mixed in started to turn the substance a bright pink colour.</p><p>Once he mixed it all, he got a small plastic bag, pouring the icing into it. He had taught himself a new technique awhile ago to get the icing on the cupcakes. And while it wasn't as fancy as all the others shown in magazines, it got the job done. After pouring the content of the bowl in the bag, he twisted the opening, getting a small hair band and tying it around it tightly so it wouldn't spill out.</p><p>Before continuing what he was doing, he quickly checked on the cupcakes. They were warm now, so he was able to take them out of the pan. He took out a plate from one of the cubords, resting it down on the counter as he started to put each individual cake on the plate. After doing this, he turned his attention back to the bag that was filled with icing. He took out a pair of scissors, cutting of one corner of the bag and then walking over to the cakes, starting to coat them with the icing.</p><p>As John was finishing up, his 'brother' walked into the kitchen, Lafayette. Lafayette was not actually John's brother, for they had been adopted recently. John didn't actually know Lafayette all that well, but considering they were family now, he tried to treat him like a brother. However, Lafayette wasn't really that open. It wasn't that he was shy, he just seemed to like working by himself better, but he did have those momments were he would come and talk to John.</p><p>John looked over to Lafayette for a momment, but then back at the cakes as he finished them up. "Hi, Lafayette!" John said happily as he put the bag down, opening one of the cubords and taking out some sprinkles, sprinkling them over the cakes. "You're just in time, i made cupcakes!" He said as he put the small bottle of sprinkles down. "Cupcakes?" Lafayette repeated in confusion. "Are those the the things in the magazines you told me about?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep!" John said happily as he picked up one, handing it to Lafayette. "Why don't you try one?" He asked. Lafayette seemed to look at it cautiously, but he then shurgged and took it, taking a bite out of it. After swallowing it, a small smile creeped up to Lafayette's face. John smiled wider and he bounced a bit with excitement, seeing that his brother enjoyed it. "Well? What do you think?" John asked, his voice fast paced and excited.</p><p>"Hmm..." Lafayette let out as he looked at the cake again. "They're good." "Just good?" John asked, his smile slowly falling. "Yeah, they're good. There's something...off about them, but they're still good." "But...i wanted them to be great..." John said in a sad tone as Lafayette left the room. John let out a sigh as he took one of the cakes, taking a bite out of it. It WAS good! But he knew that he could do something better with them. John started searching all of the cubords, trying to find something he could add that could fix it.</p><p>"Ow--!"</p><p>John squeaked as he quickly pulled his hand close to him, quickly looking at what caused the pain. He had accidently cut himself on a cheese grater. John let out another sigh as he decided to stop his search for now, he could deal with the cakes later. He licked at the blood from his cut, but then froze...it tasted good...really good! John quickly looked to the fluffy cake that he had taken a bite out of, and he gently squeezed some blood out of his cut, making it land on the cake before taking a bite out of it.</p><p>"I've got it!!" John exclaimed excitedly as he realized what he needed to do. He quickly walked outside. His home was located from the outskirts of town and their neighbours were too far away to hear anything or see anything. But John knew he had other things to worry about too, so he quickly made his way to the shed, starting to brainstorm ideas.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow! These are much better, John!"</p><p>John was sitting with Lafayette in the kitchen, who was happily eating one of the cupcakes that he had been offered. "Im glad you like them!" He said with a smile. "What did you do differently?" Lafayette asked curiously. "I added a secret ingredient!" "And what, may i ask is that?" Lafayette asked as he raised a eye brow. John giggled and winked at him. "I can't tell you that, its a secret!" No more was said on the matter.</p><p>John was quietly strolling through town, having a basket filled with some new cupcakes he had recently made. He made sure they had variety in them so he would be able to tell which was the 'special' one, the 'special' one having a new ingredient in it, sleeping powder.</p><p>John had been walking though town, handing out his cupcakes for some money in exchange, until it came down to one more left, the 'special' one. "Hmm..." John let out as he scanned the area, looking around for someone who would be a worthy candidate. He smiled when he saw the perfect subject a few steps away.</p><p>This 'subject' was a girl that seemed to be a few years younger than him. She seemed really pale and had long black hair that seemed to cover one eye. Her clothes seemed to be worn, and she seemed to be a bit hunched over as she walked. John smiled wider, skipping over to the young girl.</p><p>"Hi!" He said as he stepped up to her, catching the girl off gaurd as she jumped a bit from John's loud voice. "Im John, what's your name?" He asked her, and the girl seemed to hesitate for a momment. "U-uhm...Triste..." she replied, fiddling with her hair as she looked at the floor. "Why do you look so sad? Are you okay?" John asked with consern.</p><p>"Oh...my brother keeps making fun of me a lot...he says that im a loner that has no friends and i never will gain any..." Triste explained, and John gave a frown. "Thats no good!" He exclaimed, but then smiled. "Do you know what i do when im sad?" "What?" Triste asked as John reached into his bag, pulling out the last cupcake he had. "Eat cupcakes!"</p><p>Triste stared at the pastry for a momment, looking at it in awe. "Its...its so colourful!" She exclaimed. "Is that food?" She asked and John nodded. "Of course! You can have it! Why don't you walk with me and ill tell you about them?" He offered and Triste nodded. "O-okay!" She said quickly.</p><p>Triste had chosen not to eat her cupcake just yet as she walked with John away from the village, as she just stared at it for now. "So...how did you make this? I've never seen anything like this sold on the market before..." he asked curiously. "Well, i have to combine a lot of things to make it!" He said. "Eggs, flower, sugar, a lot of stuff!" He explained. "I didn't know all of that could make this..." Triste replied, trying to think how John managed it.</p><p>"Well, its a bit more complicated then combining them all. You have to measure out the right amounts, mix it all together and all that, the works!" He explained. Once they were far enough away from the town, John turned back to Triste, noticing she hasn't eaten her cupcake yet. "Go on! Try it!" He said excitedly. Triste looked down to the fluffy cake, before taking a bite.</p><p>"Well? What do you think?" John asked and Triste smiled wide. "Oh wow! This tastes great!!" She exclaimed as she continued to eat. "I can do better." John said as he smiled a bit wider. John waited patiently as the young girl ate the rest of the cupcake. When she finished, John spoke. "Feel better?" He asked and Triste nodded. "Yeah!" However, right after she said that, she started to feel dizzy, starting to sway. "O-oh...i feel dizzy..." "nighty night!" John exclaimed just as Triste passed out, falling over onto the floor.</p><p>John had picked up Triste, hoisting her up onto his back as he made his way back home. After making sure that Lafayette and his parents wern't around to catch him, he quickly went to the shed where he had turned the table into a operating table. Luckly, this shed was never used by his parents, so they wouldn't find this. Once there, John had dissected Triste while she was still asleep, filtering the blood into a bucket and putting her organs into the other one. Triste was dead in under six minutes.</p><p>John didn't know exactly what to do with the body, but he had settled on disposing it in a nearby ravine. This ravine was very deep and very dangerous, so it was very unlikely it would be found. John had gotten a meat cleaver he found in the kitchen, and attempted to chop off her limbs. When this proved to be too difficult, he found a hacksaw and started using that instead. It took awhile, but when he cut off all of her limbs, he dumped the severed body parts into a black plastic bag and took it away to the ravine, throwing it in. This surprisingly did not take to much time.</p><p>Just in case, he went into the shed and cleaned up all the blood, also cleaning the tools he had used for this task. Once he had done this, he took the cupcake mix to the shed and started adding his 'special ingredient'. Once the batter was mixed, he took it back into the house and started making his cupcakes. Just as Lafayette had said, they tasted amazing.</p><p>One day, John was getting ready to dissect a young woman he had bought in. He held the knife at the ready, about to begin.</p><p>"Hey, John? Are you in here? I-" </p><p>Lafayette cut himself off as he walked in, staring at John. John had quickly spun around to look at Lafayette, and they both stared at eachother in shock for a few momments. "John...what are you doing with that woman...?" Lafayette asked, his eyes wide as he stared at John.</p><p>"Um...um..." John stuttered, still smiling, but his eyes sifted from side to side. Lafayette walked past John and looked at the table next to him, finding all the ingredients needed to make cupcakes. Lafayette then turned back to the unconscious woman and put two and two together. </p><p>"John..." he said softly. "you're making cupcakes..." "y-yes?" John sqeaked. "And...you're going to use this woman in them!" Lafayette quickly said, catching on.</p><p>"u-um...um..." John was starting to panic now. He suddenly let out a wail as he fell to his knees, dropping the knife he was using and covering his face. Lafayette slowly walked towards John and picked up the knife. John whached Lafayette sadly, but was suprised to see him walk up to the unconscious woman. Im a flash, Lafayette had suddenly stabbed the woman in her chest, and John quickly sat up in surprise. Lafayette quickly ran the knife down the woman's abdomen, opening her up.</p><p>"This is genius, John!!" Said Lafayette. John quickly stood up, starting to smile wide. "Really!?" He squealed as he quickly ran over to him. "Yeah! This is what make your cupcakes so good? Its the best idea ever!" Lafayette exclaimed. "But, why cut them open while they are knocked out?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, if they're awake, they'll probably scream, and then mama and papa will hear." John explained. "You know what," Lafayette started as he poked at the woman's still beating heart. "There's that abandoned cave in the mountain, we can set up a 'harvest room' there. Nobody should be able to hear the screams since its out of earshot from everybody." Lafayette suggested. "So then we can play with them before we cut them up!"</p><p>"that's such a great idea!" John sang happily. He then looked Lafayette in the eyes and grinned a little. "You know, i never thought you would be as fun as me, but i was wrong!" "Finally we have something to do together!" Lafayette said, and John and him quickly pulled eachother in for a hug. After this, Lafayette decided to help John make his cupcakes.</p><p>As time went on, both John and Lafayette decided that they should probably be more organized when it comes to picking victims. They started to learn the names of everybody in the village and started writing them on slips of paper, putting them into a jar. They wrote a number each to next one, and when they needed more of their 'special ingredient,' they'd pull up a number at random.</p><p>Once they captured a person, John and Lafayette would drag the unconscious person up to the cave and tie them down onto a stone table they fixed. When the person woke up, they would begin to play.</p><p>John and Lafayette would torture these people, laughing and making jokes all the while. For awhile, John and Lafayette only had a small tool box that they would use, but they decided to get creative, making and finding tools around the farm they could use. It was tremendous fun, and both of them got to enjoy the cupcakes afterwards.</p><p>The two of them would even share their treats with everybody in the village, getting a reputation for being the sweetest children in the village. While of course, there was a scare of the constantly missing people, they considered the weekly delivery of cupcakes a distraction. It was a perfectly executed plan.</p><p>This activity that Lafayette and John did together actually worked extremly well to improve their relationship. John had known not much about Lafayette before they started baking together. But now, Lafayette seemed to be more open then ever to John, often staying up with him late at night just to talk to John, who he now considered his real brother.</p><p>"Hey John?" Lafayette asked through the darkness. "Yes?" John replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think we should ever move away from here to somewhere else?" John was quiet for a momment after his brother suggested that. "Why do you ask?" "Well, its always so dark and gloomy here. Nobody is any fun at all. When i started helping you with your baking, i realized just how boring the farm really was." He explained.</p><p>John heard some movement from Lafayette, hearing him get out of bed. Lafayette opened a drawer, taking out a box of matches and taking one out. He lit it, and then looked around, finding a candle and lighting it. After putting out the match, he put the candle down at a table. "What are you doing?" John asked as he sat up, but Lafayette gestured him over. John did as he was asked, wanting to see what Lafayatte had to say.</p><p>Lafayette had grabbed a magazine John had brought in, and he was now flicking through the pages. "I remember you telling me that you never thought that i would be as fun as you. Thats because i acted how everybody else did, boring!" He said as he quickly stopped at a page, putting it down on the table so John could see.</p><p>"we need to go somewhere...like here!" He told John, pointing to the page. There was a picture of a old looking building, but it seemed it had been a small shop at one point. "Maybe we can get enough money and convert this into a new bakery, its not that expensive." "Oh yeah!" John smiled in excitement as he looked at the page. "Ive read about the town its in too. The town is extremely isolated and peaceful, and the crime rate is little to zero. If we take some time to fix the bakery and get friendly with everyone, they would never know its us behind the murders."</p><p>"Lafayette, have you always been this smart?" John joked and Lafayette laughed a little bit. "Well, you know, i learn from the best." He replied. "Okay! We can go there!" John exclaimed. "But, maybe in a year or two when we are eighteen or nineteen. For now, let's stay here until the time is right." He said and Lafayette nodded in agreement.</p><p>"well, i suppose we should head to bed now." Lafayette said with a little laugh and John nodded. "Yep! Well, goodnight Lafayette!" "Goodnight." Lafayette replied as he finally blew out the candle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lafayette's rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been proof read. I apologise for any remaining spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot August day, the sun shining bright on the pathetic farm land that Lafayette and his family worked on. The heat was unbearable, but Lafayette was still working as hard as he could, loading hay onto a large cart. All the while, he was keeping whach for his adopted brother, John.</p>
<p>"You're such a cute boy, Edgar~" John cooed to a small lizard on the ground who was currently bathing in the heat of the sun. John had always wanted a pet, but when he had brought the lizard into the house, his parents told him off, telling him to get rid of the creature. John did...kind of. He didn't have the heart to release the lizard just yet, so he just sat with them and cooed at them every so often.</p>
<p>Lafayette was trying to keep whach for John, but the heat was really starting to get to him now, not to mention the exhaustion he felt from working in this heat. He finally let his gaurd down, leaning against the cart as he let out some heavy beaths. He closed his eyes, wanting to just pass out, but he had some work to do.</p>
<p>"John!!" Somebody shouted, causing Lafayette to jump a little with suprise. "Shit..." Lafayette mumbled to himself, it was their father.</p>
<p>"What have i told you!? Have i not mentioned countless times that you will not pamper such a stupid creature!?" He shouted, and John stood up quickly. "Please, papa!" He shouted. "He isn't that big...he won't take up a lot of space! He doesn't eat much either..." John tried to explain, but his father scoffed. "Keeping a animal is a distraction from important work!" He shouted, and to John's horror, his father stomped repeatedly on the poor lizard until they were nothing but a bloody pulp.</p>
<p>"y-you..." John stuttered, staring at the blood stain on the floor. "YOU KILLED HIM!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" John screamed. His father raised his hand, about to strike down on John, but quickly stopped himself when Lafayette ran infront of John to defend him.</p>
<p>Lafayette and their father stared at eachother for a momment, before Lafayette turned to John. "Our father is right, John...we can not be distracted when it comes to work. Our father knows what is best for us." "Hmph." Their father scoffed. "You're lucky you have a brother like Lafayette, John." Their father spat at John. "Now get back to work, both of you." Their father stormed away, and John fell to his knees beside the remains of his beloved pet.</p>
<p>"Sorry i had to pretend to take papa's side." Lafayette said as he hugged John tightly. "I didn't want him to hit you again. You need to learn to control your temper."</p>
<p>"how do you do it...?" John asked with a sniff. "How do you act so calm and collected...? Especially around him...?" "I do get angry." Lafayette admited. "But i hold it in, we need to stay strong if we're going to survive living out here. To do that, you need to keep calm. Don't talk back to Mama and Papa. Ill help you as best i can, i just don't want you to get hurt."</p>
<p>"You're so strong." John said with a smile. "Papa was right...i am luckly to have a brother like you." "Lets get back to work now, before he catches us slacking off." Lafayette said to John as he stood up. "Tommorow is Saturday. If we work hard today, then Mama and Papa might let us have the day off, then we can make cupcakes."</p>
<p>John nodded. "Okay." He said as he rubbed his face that had been wet with tears. He followed Lafayette, going to help him load the hay onto the cart, all the while trying to forget his dear pet, Edgar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, their parents allowed their adopted sons to have some free time, which they used very efficiently. They ended up wondering away from their farm and onto another one, where they knocked out a teenage girl while she was working, before dragging her back to their cave for one of their 'play dates.'</p>
<p>After they had their fun, they took their harvest back to their home where they began to make their special cupcakes. Their parents were working outside, so they were not interupted.</p>
<p>After they finished them, John and Lafayette ate a few together, before putting the rest in a basket. However, they took two out and put them on the counter for their parents to eat when they got back from working.</p>
<p>Lafayette and John had made their way to the dark and gloomy town, giving out their special cupcakes in exhange for some money.</p>
<p>"Have you two ever considered leaving this place?" A man asked as he gave the brothers some money, John passing him a cupcake. John smiled, about to tell him 'yes.' He thought that this man was intrested in their plans, but Lafayette quickly moved his hand up to silence John before speaking. "No, sir. We haven't." </p>
<p>"Good." The man said and John found himself becoming perplexed. "Make sure it stays that way. The cities outside this town are filled with terrible people. I don't want you two to become like them." He told them, before walking off. Lafayette gritted his teeth. "I hate this place..." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"Who is he to tell us where to go?!" John growled in anger, and Lafayette put a hand on his sholder. "Calm down, don't listen to him. He just thinks he has higher authority over us because he is older. Lets just finish giving away these." Lafayette told John. John sucked in a breath, but nodded  "Alright."</p>
<p>After they finished giving away their cupcakes, John and Lafayette were about to go home before spotting a shop. "Look at that!" John said as he pointed to it. This wasn't any usual shop, this one contained very unsual items sitting at its table. The shop owner seemed to be from out of town, and they got a lot of glares from the people in the village. What really caught Lafayette and John's eye though was a music box they were selling.</p>
<p>"Look at the music box!" Lafayette exclaimed. "Come on, let's go check it out!" He said as he grabbed John by the hand, dragging him over.</p>
<p>"Hello? Sir?" Lafayette asked the shop keeper, resting his hands on the table. "What is all of this stuff?" He asked. "Items from out of town. I've been travelling, and i thought i could sell these...however, it seems the town isn't that fond of these." The shopkeeper laughed nervously. "Thats ridiculous." Lafayette stated. "God...this town is so silly..." he complained and John giggled a bit.</p>
<p>"Oh! Uh, how much is the music box?" He asked. "How much have you got?" "Uh...about ten dollars...." John said as he looked at the money he has put in his basket. "The music box goes for twelve, but i haven't had business all day, so you're free to take it for ten." The shopkeeper said and Lafayette smiled wide. "Really? Thank you!" He said happily as he took the money out of John's basket, handing it to the shopkeeper and getting the music box in exchange.</p>
<p>After giving a cheerful farewell to the shopkeeper, Lafayette and John made their way back home, keeping the music box hidden in their basket as they walked into their house and up to their bedroom. "Lets hide it in the closet." Lafayette said as he took it out, putting the music box in. "Then we can play with it tommorow."</p>
<p>"This is so cool!!" John said happily. "I can't wait to hear what song it will play! Ive always wanted one of these!" "We'll have to wait until Mama and Papa leave the house, so they can't hear it." Lafayette pointed out.</p>
<p>"Lafayette! John! Dinner is ready!" Their father called, and they left their room to join their parents. After being served and all of them were seated, their father said grace, and they began to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Lafayette decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Mama...Papa, did you see the cupcakes we left you?" He asked and his parents have him a disapproving look. "Lafayette, you know it is impolite to talk during dinner." Their mother said firmly.</p>
<p>"im sorry, i just wanted to make sure you got them." Lafayette said a bit quieter this time. "It was a really good batch...we wanted to share them with you."</p>
<p>"yes, we saw them." Their father spoke. "We threw them out."</p>
<p>"why!?" John shouted suddenly. "We worked hard on them...you would've liked them!" </p>
<p>"No, we will not take part in such reckless acts." Their father stated briskly, and John gritted his teeth. "What is so reckless about eating a pastry!?" He asked angrily.</p>
<p>"Cupcakes are a luxury food." Their father continued. "They are not a necessity." John wanted to scream at his mother and father, but stopped himself when Lafayette gently placed a hand on his knee. Still fuming, John returned to his dinner, eating in silence.</p>
<p>When dinner was finished and the teenagers rinced their plates, they made their way back up to their bedroom. Their parents breifly bid them goodnight, before leaving them alone to get some sleep.</p>
<p>"I hate them so much!!" John hissed in a quiet voice. "'Cupcakes are a luxury food!' What bullshit! That was such a waste! We could've sold them!" John ranted.</p>
<p>"I know." Lafayette agreed, looking up at the ceiling. "At least they are not stopping us from baking them." "Its only a matter of time until they do..." John sighed in a rather worried tone. Lafayette didn't reply that time, he was busy trying to calm his own anger caused by his parents behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning came, and after breakfast, the family got straight to work. Their parents were busy out the front, harvesting weat, while John and Lafayette worked at the back, picking the multiple fruits they had. However, after a few minutes, they quickly ran back to the house, quickly bolting up to their bedroom and closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>Lafayette had quickly dug through the closet, finding the music box and taking it out. Lafayette winded it up as much as he could, but then let go. What came out was a surprisingly upbeat tune for a music box, and they both grinned wide.</p>
<p>"its so energetic!" John said happily as him and Lafayette listened to the music, slowly forgetting their worries and their anger towards their parents. That was until the door slammed open, and both of the brothers jumped with fear.</p>
<p>"Blasphemy!" Their father snarled and he rushed in, stomping on the fragile music box and breaking it. "Papa!" John shouted, horrified.</p>
<p>"im sick of you both disobeying my rules!" Their father shouted. He then turned to glare at Lafayette. "Lafayette!! You should know better than to encorage your brother like this!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Lafayette was staring at the broken music box, with mouth agape and his eyes wide. However, he regained himself and he stood up straight. "We bought that with our hard earned money, you had no right to destroy it." Lafayette told his father emotionlessly.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" He growled. "Where did you get money?" "Me and John decided to start selling the cupcakes me made. Yesterday, we brought the music box with the money we made from a traveller in town. You had no right to destroy--"</p>
<p>Lafayette was cut off as he was smacked hard across the face by his father, and his eyes widened in pain. John had gasped, covering his mouth in shock. Their father had never actually hit Lafayette before, because he had never spoken back to him. Lafayette felt his cheek throb with pain as he looked up at his father with glossy eyes.</p>
<p>"How dare you," Their father hissed, getting close to Lafayette's face. "I give you food, clothes and shelter...and this is how you repay me? You cannot expect to receive special privileges because your brother is a careless rakefire! You will not eat dinner tonight, you will go hungry to pay for your disobedience!" </p>
<p>Lafayette stared at his father, but then calmly walked around him and left the room. "Where are you going?!" "Lafayette!" John called frantically as he tried to run after his brother, but his father grabbed his arm. "John, if you follow Lafayette, you'll be going hungry as well!" </p>
<p>John didn't listen, and instead quickly followed his brother, leaving his furious father behind.</p>
<p>"Lafayette!!" John shouted desperately, following hin out of the house. "Where are you going?" Lafayette did not answer, his expression stone cold as he focused on what was ahead of him. "Say something! Are you okay? Please talk to me!" John practically begged, but no answer came. John gave up, and just started to follow Lafayette away from the farm.</p>
<p>The two of them eventually came to the cave where they tortured their victims. John wondered why Lafayette came where when there was nobody to play with, and he was about to ask more questions. However, right when they entered the cave, Lafayette started screaming. John gasped and stumbled back a bit from Lafayette. He had never seen his brother lose it before, he had always been so laid back even when their parents did something to anger him. However, his voice was now full of unfiltered rage.</p>
<p>"STUPID CUNT!" Lafayette screeched picking up a rock and throwing it as hard as he could at the wall, where it shattered into fragments. "STUPID FUCKING CUNT!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! He chucked another rock, which John had to avoid as it exploded on the ground near him. "YOU AND MAMA CAN BOTH FUCKING ROT IN HELL!!" Tears were streaming out of Lafayette's eyes as he threw rocks in every direction, every single one breaking into pecies.</p>
<p>"L-Laf...!" John whimpered in a shaky voice as he stood back to the cave wall. Lafayette suddenly let out a ear piercing screech before he finally stopped, falling to the floor as he curled up, pulling his knees up to his face and sobbing.</p>
<p>John stared at Lafayette for a momment, who's cries were slowly becoming more quiet. John frowned and he slowly walked over, leaning down and wrapping his arm around Lafayette. "Laf..." John said in a calm voice, trying to get him to calm down.</p>
<p>"i-im sorry..." Lafayette sniffed a bit. "I just- i couldn't-" "shh..." John said, getting Lafayette to stop talking as he held him close. "Its okay...im here..." there was silence for awhile, until Lafayette was able to speak again. "Im sorry..." he told John, sitting up a bit. "I guess bottling up everything wasn't healthy...i just wanted to prevent us from getting hurt...but it hurt me more emotionaly than a smack from Papa ever could." He explained to John. "Im sorry you had to see that...i know it was probably a pretty ugly sight."</p>
<p>"you are damn scary when you get mad." John said with a laugh. "Show that rage to Papa, and he'll never hit you again."</p>
<p>"I don't think thats a good idea." Lafayette said. "Whereas i shouldn't bottle up my emotions anymore, i don't think screaming at Mama and Papa will help anything. I just need to stand up for myself more, and if i get smacked, then so be it. Maybe you had it right all along...we shouldn't pretend to be okay with their life style if it makes us unhappy...all the same, if we fight too hard, we'll become miserable."</p>
<p>"we need to find a medium between the way i do things and how you do things." John told him. "But...as long as we have eachother, it will be fine." John said with a smile, and the brothers embraced eachother.</p>
<p>The two of them stayed in the cave for awhile until it was dark, and when the returned home, their father wouldn't even look at them. Being aware that they were not allowed to eat dinner, John and Lafayette made their way up to their bedroom, cleaning up the broken music box.</p>
<p>John and Lafayette both decided to head to bed, and as they were about to blow out the candle, John spoke. "We still have to abide by their rules, don't we?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Lafayette replied. "But we're not going to pretend that we're okay with it anymore. At some point, we'll be able to leave this horrible place, we'll be free...and when that happens, our parents will get what's coming to them."</p>
<p>"I cant wait." John said with a smile, and Lafayette went to blow out the candle on the nightstand. Without another word, the two brothers went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of the story. I am also semi open for suggestions, meaning if i get a suggestion i like i will maybe use it if it fits and if it can work. (With credit obviously)</p><p>Every chapter had been proof read and spell checked, so i apologize for any remaining spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>